Maids of Guns and Roses
by ChibiDaveyHavok
Summary: There is a new demon in town and Sebastian is uneasy, if the demon could revive one who was lost, then what other things could he do? The maids of Phantomhive protect the manor, but what if Maylene has something do with this new demon? R/R!
1. Winter

A Sebastian and Maylene fic, they don't get enough love as a pairing and I'm not in a Yaoi mood at the moment, so this is going to be Sebby X Maylene.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

Maylene's POV

I hate winter, it starts too early and ends too late, It's bitter cold and one would think since I was born and raised in England that I would be used to this. But It was winter the year I was sixteen when my family was killed by demons. Then I was an assassin, at least for a year anyway, then I met him…

The man that took me in to be a maid at the Phantomhive Manor. It was a job that I loved with all my heart and the people around me I loved, deeply. There was Young Master, a quiet but brilliant child of twelve, if it wasn't for him I would still be…

Then there is Finny and Bard, my two closest friends…they were with me through thick and thin, and then there was Mr. Tanaka, a man of view words, but still held the advice and the things you wanted to hear most. Finally there was him…The tall butler in black. The one I have fell so deeply for. The one to changed me and saved me from myself.

Why was I the only one to survive?

* * *

Maylene lied in the snow as it gently fell from the sky, around her was the ruins of the Phantomhive Manor. She sighed.

"It's all gone…what am I suppose to do now?" she slowly sat up and looked around. She sighed and began to rummage through the debris for anything of value, anything she could hold onto so that her memory of this day would not fade. She went through the vast rooms that were still standing, she made her way to her Master's bed chamber, she walked in to see the floor was a bit uneven, she carefully walked over to the corner so she wouldn't fall through the weak floor. She knelt down and touched the uneven region carefully.

"There is something under here." she muttered and carefully removed the piece of wood that hid a beautiful navy blue chest. Maylene pulled it out and stared at it. She slowly opened it to see a variety of things. Paperwork, a journal, a will, and the Phantomhive fortune. She gasped and took it outside to have better light. She pulled out the Journal and began to read.

_**My newest wish…is for the Phantomhive name to never die, It shall remain in history. **_

That was the sentence in the journal, Maylene blinked. "Stay in history…" she whispered and stared at the will.

"All shall go to my future wife, Lady Elizabeth.." she read off the will. Maylene stood up.

"Alright, Young master, I will grant you, your new wish." Maylene sighed softly.

"I must contact Lady Elizabeth." she muttered.

A few days later, Maylene brought the chest to Elizabeth's home and stared at her. "This is Young Master's wish…Lady Elizabeth, will you help me keep the Phantomhive name alive?"

Elizabeth's eyes widen and she smiled sadly, still bearing the pain of Ciel's death.

"It's at least we can do…but how are we going to keep his name alive?" She asked innocently. Maylene thought for a moment.

"Well, first, let us change our last name to Phantomhive, that will help." she then continued on.

"You and I could run his companies…it will be difficult but we can do it." she smiled at the younger blonde. Elizabeth nodded and smiled as well.

"Yes! Let us also rebuild the mansion! Ciel would be happy with that." she said. Maylene nodded.

"That Manor is my home, I wish to live in it again."

Lady Elizabeth jumped up with joy and grinned. "Maylene! What if we became sisters? That way we could live and work in that mansion." Elizabeth gleamed with happiness. Maylene blinked.

"Sisters? But I'm just a humble maid…" she went on. Elizabeth grinned. "Not anymore, you shall be my partner and sister."

"If you wish for it." she smiled and nodded. Lady Elizabeth began to write a letter.

"I will contact my contractor at once, we will have that manor up in no time!"

And we did. Within the next year, The Phantomhive manor was restored once again. I live there with Lady Elizabeth, but no long a servant, but an equal, its difficult to get use to. To be pampered, I try very hard to be caring to the servants because I was once in they're shoes…

Maylene sat at the table across from Elizabeth, her hair down and glasses less she neatly ate her food. Lizzy smiled.

"Maylene, you're so pretty!" Lizzy giggled. Maylene blinked.

"You think so? Doesn't my eyes freak you out?"

"Not at all."

"Hmm…" she smiled softly and ate.

That night, Maylene made the final rounds to make sure everything was locked and secured. Being a partner in a big company is tiring. She sighed softly, she walked passed a room, the Butler's room.

"Eh…" she stared aimlessly at the empty room. Pain in her chest began to pulsate within her, her heart ached, it really did, she missed him so, but he and the others were gone, they weren't coming back.

Maylene headed to her bed chamber and changed into her silky pajamas. She climbed into bed and blew out the candles before pulling the blankets over her head. She fell into a restless sleep. The kind of sleep where you wake up five minutes later and it's the next day.

* * *

The next morning, the door opened slowly and a person stepped into the room, a white gloved hand touch Maylene's shoulder as she slept. She groaned but remained asleep.

"Lady Maylene, it is time to get up…"

Maylene's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly to see Sebastian Michaelis holding a tray of tea in his grasp, he smiled and looked to her.

"S-SEBASTIAN?!" she gasped. Elizabeth giggled and walked in. "Yes! He arrived early this morning! I was surprised as well when I answered the door to see him standing there!"

Maylene couldn't believe it.. "You're alive…" she managed to say. Sebastian smiled.

"Of course."

"Guess what Maylene he wants to be our butler!" she smiled.

"…Why?" Maylene asked faintly. Sebastian smirked softly.

"To fulfill a promise I made to the late Young Master." Maylene stared silently.

"I see." Elizabeth grinned.

"Isn't it great?!" she squeaked with joy that Sebastian was here. Maylene nodded.

"Yes, it is, its good to have you back."

Sebastian smiled mysteriously at Maylene. "Although it will be hard to get use to serving you, since you were once a maid."

"Heh…" Maylene felt uncomfortable.

"Anyway, everyone please step out, I wish to change." They did so and Maylene got up and changed into a simple maroon dress, she wandered downstairs and watched

Sebastian.

"Its good to have you back, Sebastian-san." She said softly. He looked up at her and smiled.

"You changed quite a bit, Maylene." he replied. She looked at her hands resting on the countertop, she sighed softly.

"A lot has happened."

He stared at her, sensing some sort of an air of melancholy around her, he could sense her deep feelings within her, those of sadness and regret. He shifted his weight and opened his mouth to speak.

"Say, Maylene, what is your truest wish?"

"That's a bit random, Sebastian."

"Please, if you would, just answer the question." Sebastian asked softly.

"It's silly really…" she looked down, flush with embarrassment.

"My wish is to fly with wings of memories and light waves." she smiled softly. Sebastian blinked.

"That's quite a wish."

"Wings symbolizes freedom." she replied. Sebastian smiled that mysterious smile. He went back to cooking. "So, if I may ask, what is your plan with the Phantomhive fortune?"

"Ciel's final wish was for the Phantomhive name to remain existent…That's why I'm doing this. I will keep the company going, along with Elizabeth."

"Can you two ladies run a very large company?"

"We've been doing fine so far…" she sighed. She headed to her study and began to work on billing.

* * *

Sebastian's POV

I hate being immortal, you'll end up living and forget the life you left behind, its an endless cycle that will never be broken. The souls I take are tasteless now… yet I'm hungry.

I will admit, I was surprised to see Maylene alive. Relieved, but surprised. She seems to be the strongest…yet something is bothering her, perhaps, to pass the time, I will attempt to figure out this new Maylene. She no longer wear her glasses, nor is her hair in pigtails, its quite long and beautiful. Her eyes shine ever more. This could be interesting.

* * *

"_Maylene, hurry!" Finny called. Maylene ran after her new friends and smiled, the three servants hid themselves and watched as men dragged a large tree into the main hall. Ciel following. _

"_Young master, if I may, I thought you said you didn't believe in God." Sebastian spoke taking off Ciel's hat and scarf. _

"_Its not for me. Its for our servants and Lizzy, I don't want to cause any tension in the house. Besides, it's the holidays. Now prepare some cake, I am in the mood for something sweet." _

"_Yes, my lord." Sebastian went off to cook up a wonderful cake. _

"_Young master, let us help decorate the tree!" Finny asked excitedly. Ciel smiled softly and nodded. _

"_Alright, very well, don't break anything, and keep it down, I want some peace in this manor." he said. The three smiled and went to decorate the tree. _

_Maylene watched silently as they decorated the tree, She was silent ever since she came to the Manor not even three weeks ago. She had to get use to this, she had to…she didn't want to go back to the life she had. _

_The next morning, Maylene was up and in the kitchen alone, she sat at the counter, silently drawing on a piece of loose paper. She was so concentrated on the task at hand that she didn't notice her two newest friends standing there. _

"_Heya, Ms. Maylene!" said Finny and walked over. Bard followed and bellowed. "How are you today?" he asked. Maylene slowly nodded to them. She felt so awkward, to be sitting here talking with them. They didn't know her past, and they probably didn't care to, They didn't ask questions or made her feel uncomfortable, they were friends and companions. _

"_Here, Maylene, we got you something, a Christmas eve's present! Just don't tell young master, he might get mad that you are opening one before Christmas. " Bard grinned and handed her a rather large package. It was wrapped in cute wrapping paper. She stared at it for a long time before slowly taking it. She began to open it slowly to reveal a sketch book and colored pencils and ink. She looked up with a look of utter shock and surprise. _

"_We noticed that you like to draw!" Finny grinned at her, she stared down at the supplies. _

"_Thank you…" She spoke softly. Finny grinned even wider. _

" _Do my ears deceive me or did Maylene just speak?" Sebastian spoke standing by the door. Finny turned. _

"_Merry Christmas!" Finny greeted him. He nodded in reply. "You too." _

"_You know the Young master isn't going to like the fact you guys are celebrating a bit early…" _

_Maylene was too busy staring at her new gift, the voices echoed out of her head as she stared. She slowly closed the small box that the colored supplies came in and smiled softly. _

Maylene stared silently at the box in front of her, she opened it to have that same sketch book stare at her, her eyes trailed over the cover and she slowly opened it to reveal no drawings.

"I couldn't bring myself to use it…it was too valuable for that…" She muttered.

"Lady Maylene." Sebastian entered with some tea. "I brought you some tea." She looked up and smiled softly.

"Thank you Mr. Sebastian." the sketchbook rested in her lap. He stared at it and smiled softly.

"You kept it, I wonder how it survived the fire."

"I didn't have it in the house." She retorted and placed it on her desk. She stared out the window.

"I hate winter…" She began. Sebastian stared silently. "I really do."

"Oh? Why is that? Is it too cold for you?"

"No…It snowed on the day my parents were killed." She said matter of fact. Sebastian stared silently.

"Your parents?" he repeated in question.

"My family was destroyed by demons.." she continued. Sebastian;s eyes widen as he listened.

"A demon you say, Do you believe in them?"

"Very much so." she continued and stared at him.

"Do you wish revenge?"

"Some what." she replied.

"However…hatred is like a poison, it eats away at you from the inside…till nothing is left. There is no point on taking revenge. That will only lead to more pain, more stress, and more orphans."

"…Hmm? Orphans?"

"Those who I've taken with these hands…they had families too. They had homes…"

"I think you are thinking too much." Sebastian handed her a cup of tea.

"Here, drink this." he smiled and a small blush creep up into her cheeks. Having Sebastian back would be hard to get use to. Now that he was serving her now.


	2. The six maids of the Phantomhive Manor

I would like to thank Kisara Crystal and Okamihanna for reviewing I was going to scrap this but I think I will continue with this story. Also if you like go check out Kuroshitsuji: The Tormented, which Ciel is dreaming of his own manor being haunted, and soon discovers a terrible secret about it that will endanger the lives of him and his servants, all this while dealing with a curse, can Sebastian find away to break it? Well go read and find out! Here is the drill, I do not own Kuroshitsuji, I never will, and it makes me sad because it is a good anime and Sebastian is..well anyway on to the story! *nosebleeds, staring at Sebastian*

Sebby: Hello Young masters and mistresses. I would like to ask a favor that you all read this and review for CHD, for reviews make her happy. Thank you. *bows*

* * *

Elizabeth took the time to show Sebastian where everything was for everthing had changed in the manor. It was new and modern looking, there was color on the walls, it had such a wonderful warm feeling. Sebastian sighed, could it be he missed the dark haired brat giving him orders, he doubted it.

"Anyway here is the butler room!" she showed him his new office. He smiled. "Thank you, my lady."

"Well go in and introduce yourself!"

Sebastian blinked. "Introduce myself?" he walked in to see six female maids sitting around the table playing cards, they looked up at him.

Sebastian's eyes widen and a sweat drop formed behind his head. (A/N: yay for anime effects!)

"Alright Ladies, here is your new boss, please be nice to him!" Lizzy said and headed off to do some work of her own. Sebastian stared silently, the girls got up and grinned.

"Well lookie here ladies, it seems we have a new boss!" one said.

"Wonder how long he'll stay, it only took two days before the previous butler quit!" another laughed.

"Hey there, you think you got the will to order us around?" another spoke.

Sebastian smiled. "Its nice to meet you ladies, I am Sebastian Michaelis." he introduce. A younger girl, around fourteen walked over and bowed slightly.

"Hello." she spoke softly, one eye covered by her hair.

"My name is Yuina. I mainly do the gardening." she smiled, her dark hair glistening. Sebastian smiled.

"Oh I see, well that is why this house is so beautiful, you filled it with beautiful flowers." Yuina blushed deeply and hid behind one of the girls smiling.

Sebastian looked over to a blonde haired busty woman who had a cig in her mouth, he smiled slightly.

"And who might you be?" he asked, keeping calm. She smirked.

"My name is Rose, and I mainly take care of the stables." she spoke and blew out the smoke. Another girl walked over, she was tan with white hair, she was foreign.

"My name is Ceilo." she smiled. "I come from land of Eygpt." she bowed.

"I take care of clothes!"

Sebastian smiled. "Oh so you do the laundry! That is wonderful to hear." Sebastian looked over to the three sitting at the table. The girl with bright pink hair stood she wore thick frame square glasses.

"Hello." she smiled. "I'm Brood. I run the library here." she smiled and fiddled with her glasses.

"Oh a Liberian you must be very intelligent." He commented. The pink haired woman blushed.

"Oh my." She giggled.

The fifth maid was quite small and child like, no longer then 10 he presumed. He knelt down and smiled.

"And what is it you do?" he asked kindly and with a simple smile on his face, the girl tilted her head and didn't reply.

"That's Tessa, she doesn't speak, she cleans the beds and rooms here." Spoke Brood. He stood up.

"Oh I see, well then I will help you get your voice, Ms. Tessa." he smiled at her, she blushed and buried her face into Brood's legs.

The final maid seem to be sneaking out of the room, her hair was black and long, pulled back in a simple ponytail, her bangs were a lot like his, infact she looked very similar to himself, his eyes widen in realization. The sixth maid was infact his younger sister. An anime vein appeared around his head as he smiled. She meeped and retreated out of the Butler's room. He instantly followed, she went to run but fell back when Sebastian grabbed her long pony tail.

"Well, well, what do we have here…" he smirked with anger. She meeped again.

"H-Hello, older brother, I-Its been a while! Centuries actually." she grinned innocently. He frowned.

"And what are you doing here?" he asked, letting go of her ponytail. She smiled.

"Umm…I'm the manor's nurse." she smiled innocently.

"No, the real reason why you are here." he stated seriously. She groaned and looked to him.

"I wanted to be on earth okay!" she fumed.

"Why?"

"Because Hell is boring! I want a change, I don't want to aimlessly steal souls, I don't want to, I want to live like humans!"

"Oh please, that's bit degrading." he commented.

"It didn't stop you now did it." she retorted.

"River…"

"I like this life, it's the best one I've ever known, deep down you agree with me, don't you?" she asked her eyes pleaded for a right answer.

"Yes..but you must keep your demon heritage a secret, understood."

She grinned and saluted. "Yes, brother!" she went off to her office and put on her white coat, she began doing some paperwork. He sighed.

"Things just keep getting weirder…and weirder.." With that Sebastian got up and began to prepare dinner.

"Lizzy, how is the new model toy coming along? Have you finished the design yet?" Maylene asked while sipping on tea.

"Almost. Its going to be wonderful!" Lizzy shrieked with excitement. Maylene smiled. "I hope so. Isn't Sebastian's cooking simply divine?" she asked.

Lizzy giggled. "Very much so."

After dinner the two ladies went over some new plans for the company. Maylene crossed her arms and sighed.

"There are so many people against us just for the fact we are women."

Lizzy nodded. "Yes, but we are still the most popular toy company." she commented. Sebastian walked in with a tray of tea.

"Here you are, my ladies." he smiled and poured them some jasmine tea. Lizzy smiled.

"Thank you Sebastian!"

"Yes, thank you." Maylene nodded his way and continued with the paperwork. Sebastian watched.

"If I may, I think you should not over work yourselves." he commented.

"We understand, thank you for your concern." Lizzy spoke and went back looking over some papers.

That night Sebastian was closing and locking the doors when he suddenly heard a gunshot in the distance, it cracked one of the windows. His eyes shifted to see a gang of men coming towards the mansion.

"Oh my!" Said Brood coming up behind him, She called the rest of the maids and they watched, there had to be over a hundred men!

Sebastian was about to jump to take action but Maylene stopped him.

"No, let's see what they want first." He stepped down.

The gang leader stepped up. "We're here to make you close your company." Lizzy frowned.

"And why is that, we done nothing wrong to deserve to be shut down."

Maylene nodded. "Why do you storm the Phantomhive manor this night?"

"If you do not close down shop, we will make you close, we have no regrets killing a bunch of women and a girly looking butler!"

Sebastian stared not amused by the comment.

"Lady Maylene, may I take them out now?" he asked. Maylene smirked slightly. "No, Let me show you what my maids can do." she turned to them.

"Everyone ready?" she asked. They nodded. The hundred men began laughing.

"What is a bunch of maids going to do-GRAH!!" one of the men fell down due to a bullet being shot into his head. Lizzy giggled holding a rifle.

"Alright! Head shot!" Lizzy laughed. Maylene nodded.

"Nice shooting, you are getting better." Sebastian stared shock, Lizzy has a gun too? The rest of the maids opened fired on the men, Sebastian however went for the leader.

"Hello." he smiled. "I perfer my fists." he began to beat the leader senseless. "Can a girly looking butler do this?" he asked.

"I'm not a girly looking butler." he smirked. "I'm one HELL of a butler."

The men retreated (or what was left of them) and the maids cheered.

"Hey come back when your not crying for your mamas!" Said the blonde haired Rose.

"Yeah Dirtbags!" Ceilo grinned and twirled around. Sebastian was quite impressed with these women.

"Next time we'll make it hurt even worse!" River called out, the girls smiled at each other.

"Alright ladies, back to bed." said Sebastian and everyone went inside to rest. He stared at Elizabeth.

"If only Ciel saw her now.." he muttered and went to sleep himself.

* * *

Alright Chapter 2 is done! Whoot! Read and Review!


	3. The Demon Returns

Thank you to all who have reviewed! You have my love, I hope you all are doing well, because things are going to take a turn! Ready for some real action? Good! Let's get to it.

Once again I do not own Kuroshitsuji, blah blah blah, Read and review, make me a happy chibi.

Sebastian: for my sake.

Sebastian's POV

Everyday in this mansion is more stranger then the next, nothing is predictable with these women. They slack off and swear, smoke and play poker, and most of them I believe are undressing me with they're eyes. How can I get use to this? However…they seem at most peace here and who am I to ruin that?

It has turned out that Elizabeth is getting many proposals from nobles across Europe, but she turns them down in her polite manner and says her heart belonged to someone else.

Dear…Ciel isn't coming back… his soul is gone. Speaking of which, I have no idea where it is for when I stored away with the others it had simply vanished. I traveled for a while looking for it but to no avail.

Then there is Maylene, who could of thought that the clumsy girl would become the leader of the household and a company that is vastly growing, and yet there is sadness within her. As a butler I should pay close attention to her….

The house was quiet early in the morning, Maylene found it pleasant enough and headed to the south wing of the mansion. She walked quietly into the music room where in a soft maroon simple dress, sat at the grand piano. She slowly began to play. The melody was soft and calm, something that would put a person who had a hard day into a relaxing state. She closed her eyes and played.

Sebastian Michaelis was always the first one up and he looked up from his paperwork to hear a wonderful melody. He followed it silently to see his lady playing. He stared silently and watched. Her hands glided over the keys with beautiful strokes, he noticed her position was correct, he thought back on how hard it was for him to teach Ciel how to play, and yet she knew it without any complaint.

"Its quite a skill." he said smoothly, the sound stopped and Maylene turned to look at him. He smiled.

"Oh, thank you." she nodded into his direction. Sebastian walked over and looked to her with his hazel eyes.

"Where did you learn how to play?" he asked. Maylene looked away and stared out the window. "I always listened to your instructions when teaching Ciel."

Sebastian arched a brow. "Really. So you were eavesdropping?" He asked with a smirk. She looked to him and smiled nervously.

"W-well I guess so!"

He headed to the door. "I have some work to finish, however, would you like any tea, My lady?"

The maroon haired woman shook her head and declined, later that day a package was delivered, addressed to Elizabeth.

Ceilo ran into the parlor with it in hand.

"My lady!" she said smiling. "You have a package!" Ceilo set it down gently before Lizzy. Lizzy grinned and opened it, she held up a chain with a small glowing gem at the end, it was sphere and lavender. She blinked, she pulled out the letter that was inside.

**To my dearest Elizabeth, **

**I have gotten you a wonderful gift, wear it and be safe, for this sphere will protect you from the most evil of men, its magical. **

**To whom I love, **

**Your secret admirer. **

Lizzy blushed and put it on. She smiled. "It reminds me of Ciel for some reason." she held the orb close. Mayelen read the letter.

"It seems someone has taken a liking to you Lizzy." Maylene teased. Lizzy turned.

"Be that as it may, My heart only belongs to one person…" she said. Maylene's smile disappeared.

"I know.." she said softly. Lizzy smiled. "But it won't hurt meeting this secret admirer!"

Maylene nodded and looked to Sebastian.

"Can you trace where this letter came from?" she asked. He only smirked and gently placed a hand over his heart and bowed.

"Yes, my lady." and with that Sebastian disappeared out the doors to find the one who sent the letter. The maids had cleaned and did they're duties.

River wandered the manor in a bored fashion and snuck into her brother's room. "Let's see what you are hiding." she grinned and began to look through stuff.

"How boring…" she huffed.

"You know your breaking the law.." Sebastian spoke softly behind her, she turned and grinned.

"I wanna see if you had any dirty little secrets." she grinned innocently. Sebastian frowned and adjusted things that she had touched.

"I assure you that I do not."

River smirked. "Are you sure, brother?"

"Positive now please return to your duty in the clinic." he headed to the Butler's room to see the rest of the maids playing poker. He frowned.

"What are you ladies up to?" he asked.

"We're gambling and your breaking out groove in the room." Rose said and huffed, she was obviously losing.

Sebastian smiled. "I sincerely apologize." Ceilo grinned. "I just got a perfect idea!" she grinned.

"And what is that?" asked Brood. Ceilo looked to Sebastian.

"Whoever wins the next game, gets a kiss from Sebastian." She declared. Sebastian froze and stared.

"Don't say things like that.." he was obviously a bit uncomfortable. Ceilo grinned.

"You do not have a choice in the matter."

The game began all concentrating really hard. Each playing to they're best untill there was a winner. All of them were disappointed. Sebastian smiled slightly in relief.

"How could have this happen!?" Rose fumed.

"We lost to…" Ceilo sighed.

"A ten year old." Brood finished. Tessa smiled and walked over to Sebastian. He looked to her.

"Okay close your eyes." he said. She listened. She leaned up with lips pushed outward, she felt something touch them she opened her eyes to see a heresy kiss.

"Here you are." he smiled. She grinned and ate it.

"How is that a kiss?" Ceilo asked.

"Well it was from him, and Tessa loves chocolate." Brood smiled.

"Eh, its late, let's get to bed." Rose stated. They nodded.

That evening Lizzy prepared herself for bed as she brushed her hair out. She smiled as she stared at the sphere around her neck.

"Oh, Ciel, I miss you so…for some reason this necklace reminds me of you.." she said to herself and blew out the candle, she climbed into bed.

"I know you're here…" she smiled and fell asleep.

The morning came as usual but this day was a surprise, there was a knock at the door. Tessa answered it and let the guest in.

Sebastian stared at the tall young man. He was pale skinned and had long hair which was black as his, he smiled.

"May I speak with the head of the household?" he asked politely. Sebastian woke up the young women who dressed themselves and came down stairs.

"My such radiance from the both of you." he said. Lizzy grinned. Maylene stared.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Ah, my dear, I am Valen, and I was the one who sent the package." Lizzy squeaked with joy and walked downstairs to talk to him. Mayelen had a terrible feeling inside of her. She felt as she seen his face somewhere before. Valen smiled and talked to Elizabeth. Maylene stared more so.

"Sebastian.." she whispered. He leaned into her. "Yes?" he asked in a whisper.

"Something is not right about this guy, expose who he really is." she ordered. Sebastian smiled slightly and nodded. He wandered over.

"My lady wants to know where are you from?" Sebastian asked while his eyes glowed faintly. Valen smiled, his eyes matching the same color as Sebastian's.

"You should know." he whispered. The butler's eyes widen slightly, he felt a sharp pain within him, it was a warning.

"Why are you here?" he asked lowly. Valen smirked.

"To finish what I started… and you will not stop me." he said. Sebastian turned to Maylene.

"This is a demon you once spoke of…" he said loudly. Lizzy blinked. Maylene stared.

"I knew it..he was a demon afterall." she pulled Lizzy to her. Valen smirked. "My how you grown…Nike."

Andreline pumped within Maylene, no one knew her real name. Valen smirked.

"It seems you forgot your parents' murderer." He taunted her. Maylene began to shake, Sebastian stepped in front of her.

"If you attempt to hurt anyone here, I will make you suffer." Valen began to laugh. "You are out of rank, child, to think you can go up against me." he looked to Lizzy.

"Although I did come here to give you a gift.." Lizzy stared.

"Do you wish to know how to revive your beloved Ciel..?"

Lizzy's eyes widen, she listened to what he was saying.

"You can bring Ciel back?!" Sebastian growled and knew something terrible was about to unfold.

Dundundun! Time for some action! *listens to Genesis* and if you do not know the band Genesis then go on you tube and look it up X3

Sebastian: Read and Review


	4. Return of an Earl

Thank you all for your wonderful comments! I really love you guys for reviewing! Onto Chapter four! I am currently working on sketches of the maids and in new maid outfits. I wonder how long Sebastian can withhold the nose bleeding. Hehehe

Sebastian: Hello Bocchans, please read and review, and Kuroshitsuji does not belong to CDH, she's just a crazy fan.

* * *

Sebastian stared uneasy at the taller demon, his hair stood on end, he didn't like the elder, not at all.

Maylene stepped forward. "For a demon, you are being awfully generous." Valen just smiled.

"Like I said, I have taken a liking to Ms. Elizabeth, so if bringing back Ciel Phantomhive would bring a smile to her face, then I would happily assist with it." He shown a devilish grin.

"Since when could demons bring back the dead?" She retorted.

"There are who can and there are those can't…"

"How can we trust you?" She asked.

"How can you trust your butler? After all he's known you for quite some time." he smirked.

Sebastian stood frozen and stared. "What is your motive?" he asked. Valen rolled his eyes.

"I already told you.." He shifted and smiled.

"Lady Elizabeth, if you want to Ciel again…then come to the edge of town, there shall be a large oak tree, it shall be the entrance to a cermonial cave. Bring that pretty little orb there and I will revive Ciel for you." With that he took his leave. Sebastian glared and sighed. As Valen left, he turned to River who had been standing near the door the whole time, he shot her an eerie smirk before leaving. She was tempted to rip out his eyes..

Elizabeth looked down and went to her room.

"Don't disturb me for anything, I must sit down and think about this.." She disappeared into her room.

Maylene looked to Sebastian. "What did he mean when he said. "He's known you for quite some time?" she crossed her arms and waited for an answer. Sebastian felt a tinge of fear within him but shook it off.

"Its nothing, he's just trying to mess with your head. I'll go prepare some tea." he left to attend to his duties.

Later that evening, Sebastian Michaelis walked brisk fully to the dining hall, where only Maylene were seen. She sipped on some tea and looked to Sebastian.

"Lizzy hasn't come down for dinner, would you please go retrieve her."

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, My lady." he disappeared up the stairs and moved to the last room on the right, he knocked.

"Lady Elizabeth, I am aware you said not to bother you but it's dinner time and Lady Maylene requests your presence." He opened the door to see her gone, and window opened.

"How troublesome…" He returned and reported the scene before him. Maylene stood.

"What?! She went alone!? Sebastian please prepare the carriage! Hurry!" she quickly grabbed her coat.

"River, Ceilo, Rose, come with me! The rest of you stay here and protect the manor." The maids saluted and the three that were summoned left with they're master, Sebastian was also among them.

Elizabeth stared in awe as Valen stepped away from the alter, an older, longer hair, taller Ciel lied still on the platform.

"Ciel!" she cried. Valen smiled. "Give me the sphere, if you would please." She nodded and did so.

Valen placed the sphere gently over Ciel's heart. It slowly merged into his body. Elizabeth watched with amazement. He moved slightly but remained asleep.

"He will sleep for a while, but he's very much alive." Valen spoke.

Elizabeth broke into child like sobs. Valen turned to see Maylene and the others.

"You really did bring him back!" Maylene gasped. Sebastian glared.

"You broke the laws of our king!" Valen smirked.

"Our king, You mean Lucifer, he's been out of commission for quite some time. " Sebastian's eyes widen.

"If you weren't messing around in the human world, you would know that, he's been ill. He's has a lack of the heavenly presence that Heaven gives to angels. If he goes on much longer with out going back to heaven, he will surely die."

Sebastian glared. "Aren't you one of his court, why aren't you doing anything!?"

"It takes a lot of time to plan sneaking back into Heaven…" He smirked. Maylene stepped forward.

"I heard enough. Elizabeth get away from him now!" Just as she spoke Ciel slowly opened his eyes. Lizzy gasped.

"CIEL!" She sobbed into him. He blinked. "What the hell?" Elizabeth took Ciel's hand and dragged him behind everyone else.

Valen smiled. "Well I see I am clearly out numbered, so I will take my leave." he vanished.

Maylene sighed. Ciel looked around with a dazed expression.

"Let's go." she said.

"…And that is what happened why you were gone, my love!" Lizzy smiled. "Sebastian works for us and we've been keeping the Phantomhive name alive!"

"Lizzy…" He said, with a small ponytail sticking out the back of his head. He looked to Maylene.

"You two have done all of this?" he asked, still amazed of what all he has heard.

"Yes." Maylene answered. He looked back to Lizzy.

"Lizzy..you grew up…" he said and looked away attempting to hide the creeping blush in his cheeks. Lizzy smiled and hugged him.

"You grew up too Ciel! Sixteen years old!"

"I need a hair cut.." he responded. Maylene smiled and looked to them.

"Alright its been a rough night…everyone to bed." With that everyone left Ciel to his peace and went to they're separate rooms.

"Sebastian, just a minute." Maylene said and walked up to him.

" You still never answered my question." She said sternly. "Is what that demon say is true…do you know me from somewhere else?"

Sebastian looked to her with his glowing eyes in attempt to scare her off, of course that didn't work.

"Sebastian! Don't hide things from me!" she looked away feeling a bit hurt. He stared, he didn't like to see women cry. He brought a white gloved hand to her face and gently lifted her chin.

"Maylene, I assure you, I do not know what that demon is talking about. Please will you believe me?"

Maylene flustered red and nodded.

"Alright, I'll drop it. Good night Sebastian."

"Good night." Sebastian returned to his room for sleep.

* * *

Chapter 4 complete!


	5. The Story of Gergori and The Kidnapping

Hello! Its time for another chapter! And let me start by saying, I like how this fic is coming out so far. So keep up the reading!

River: Hello! I'm here today to say that CDH does not own Kuroshitsuji, and please Read and Review.

Sebastian: It would make us very happy.

* * *

A new day shown as usual at the Phantomhive Manor, the maids were busy preparing things and getting things ready for the day. Ciel was known as a houseguest but nonetheless he was treated the same way as before. Sebastian Michaelis entered his Lady's room with tea and smiled to see she was already dressed, She took the tea and sipped on it.

"It seems Ciel fits right back in here, let us hope he won't start acting like the head of the household, that won't go over well." Said Maylene.

"Well, I believe Lady Elizabeth is explaining that to him." Sebastian replied. Maylene nodded and after the tea she went to do some more paperwork for her company.

Ciel looked around at his changed manor and sighed, he turned left and walked into the small clinic. There at the desk sat River who was working on some records, she blinked and stared at him.

"You are Ciel, right? Nii-chan told me about you." she said.

"Nii-chan?" he asked confused. "Don't you get it yet, Nii-chan, Sebastian? He's my elder brother."

"Eh!? So you're a demon too!? What are you doing working as a nurse?"

River looked up and smiled. "Because I was asked to, by Lady Elizabeth."

"Hmm.."

"So do you want a check up!?" she asked excitedly. "N-Not really." he replied and left.

_She's totally different then Sebastian…_He thought to himself and continued to look around.

He encountered each maid and listened to they're story. He walked into the kitchen to see a small child. Tessa pulled a chair up to the counter and was making something. He blinked and watched her.

The counter was a mess but other then that everything was fine, Sebastian walked in and blinked.

"What are you making Tessa?" he asked and walked over. The girl looked up with a smile and showed him the Italian recipe for pizza. (for those who have seen Axis Powers Hetalia: PASSSSTTTTAAAA!)

He blinked. "Oh..Let me help you with that, I don't want you to hurt yourself." he said and assisted her. Ciel continued walking and heard a piano. He followed the sound and saw Maylene playing it.

"Maylene.." he said and walked over. She looked over her shoulder. "Hello, Ciel." she smiled.

"Hello. It seems you granted my wish.."

"Yes, but it's not easy, Elizabeth and I have changed a lot over the last couple years." she said.

"I noticed." he replied and sat beside her at the piano.

"I have a feeling of dread…things are not over yet.."

"What do you mean?" the dark haired Ciel asked. Maylene looked to him. "Valen isn't dead…and I have a bad feeling that he won't stop coming here.." she sighed.

"Don't think about it, when he comes we'll be ready and fight him off, Sebastian is strong, so don't lose faith in him."

She nodded. "Your right."

* * *

A while later, Brood was in the library, Lizzy walked in and smiled. "Hello Brood, I want you to pick out a story for after dinner today, We'll have everyone relax before bed."

"Yes, ma'am." Brood went on to look through some books for an interesting story. Today was infact Sebastian's day off, but he couldn't rest, with helping Tessa make pizza for supper, he mainly got covered in flour, She looked to him and then back at the finished pizza which was cooking in the oven.

"I'd say we did a good job." Sebastian smiled at the small girl, she nodded.

"If you can watch the oven, I shall return shortly." She nodded once more and watched the butler made his leave, he went to his room and pulled out a clean pair of clothing from the closet. "I have just enough time to take a shower before getting the rest of supper ready."

With that Sebastian went to the servant's bathroom to bathe. He opened the door, suddenly he heard a scream. He blinked, his eyes widen to see Maylene just getting out of the shower, she stared red faced and glared.

"Get out!" She slapped him and he backed out calmly, he closed the door.

"What are you doing in the servant's bathroom!?" he asked touching the sore spot on his cheek. She clothed herself and came out.

"I was using it!"

"I see that." he said. "I mean you have your own bathroom, why use the one for the servants?" he asked.

"Because, it's the only bathroom I like, it's a lot better then the one in my room. But you should knock first! Pervert!" she walked away. Sebastian blinked. "Pervert?" he anime sweat dropped and took his shower.

"Oh my, Mr. Sebastian, how did you get that red mark on your face?" asked Brood. Sebastian looked away. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Oh well, its time for a story, why don't you come to the den with us?"

"Sure."

Everyone gathered into the den for some story telling. River smiled and looked to Brood.

"What story do you have for us this time?" she asked. Brood settled down on the floor, Maylene and everyone else settled on couches and chairs. Brood smiled.

"This is a story of the Gregori, the fallen angels who wanted to be good but ended up doing something bad…" So she began the story.

~~~~~STORY~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**It was the early days of mankind and there in the busy city of Jerusalem was a young marooned hair girl, she was a servant to the king of the city. Everyday she would sneak out to go see a friend of hers in the woods. She was about to leave for her walk through the forest but another stopped her. **

"**Maylene!" River called. "Are you going to the forest river again?" she asked. Maylene nodded. **

"**Yes I am." she smiled. River ran over. "Here take lunch with you." she smiled. Maylene nodded and took the lunch. **

"**I'll be back later." and with that Maylene wandered through the forest. She went into the heart of it, she sat down and looked around. **

"**Hmm…He's late." she said. **

"**No, I'm not late." the long maroon haired young woman turned with delight and smiled. **

"**Oh Sebastian! You came after all." she walked over to him. "Is it getting harder to sneak out of heaven?" **

**The angel nodded. "But its alright, I am way too interested in you humans to give up just yet." **

**Maylene smiled. "Oh! As promised I brought some food for you." She handed him the small lunch that was prepared for her. Sebastian grinned. **

"**Thank you Maylene." he said and began eating it. Maylene snickered. **

"**How long have we been friends?" she asked suddenly. Sebastian stopped and began to think. **

"**About ten years." he said. **

"**What is Heaven like?" she asked. Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment and smiled. **

"**Its like a huge crystal city, and the roads are made of gold and sliver." He began. Maylene's smile widen. **

"**Wow! Tell me more!" Sebastian did so, but unaware to the angel and the human, God didn't like his secrets to be told. He didn't like the thought of angels and humans together, that was a gap that could never be bridged. So when the angel and human fell in love, it angered God. What even angered God more was the fact that the young woman was going to give birth to an angelic child. **

"**Where could he be…" asked Maylene to no one, the child in her stomach making a fuss. River looked to her. **

"**I'm sure he's just running a bit late, he'll be here." Maylene grunted with pain. "I could have it any minute! I wonder where he is." **

"**Have patience, he loves you, He'll be here!" **

**But the angel never came and Maylene gave birth to a son, half angel and half human, God was overwhelmed by anger and punished the woman with an illness, the parentless child roamed the earth until he became of age, he wanted to find out why he had wings but no one else did. **

**He never did find the answers to his wings but he fell in love with a human woman. The angel son, Ciel then started a family with a noble woman named Elizabeth. God knew he had to do something, with Nephilims, half angels and half humans were over populating the earth, he summoned Noah and his family to make a big arc, and with it store two of every animal on the ship, Then God made the great flood to destroy the Nephilim. **

**The angels were destroyed because of doing something they thought were good, but the lesson is that humans and angels don't mix. **

Lizzy smiled. "It was a nice story, how everyone fell in love. It's too bad God doesn't honor such love." She said softly. Maylene nodded.

"Good grief.." said Ciel. "Couldn't you have picked better names then that?"

Brood giggled. "Keeping it interesting."

River sighed. "I don't see why it was so bad to have half angels and humans, it was like they weren't hurting anything."

"You are very young." said Sebastian.

"Oh hush! You are only a few years older then me punk!"

Tessa had fallen asleep upon the floor so River picked her up. "Let's take her example and get some rest."

Sebastian nodded. "I still have a few things left in the butler's room to finish up, but all of you should rest." he got up and left.

* * *

Sebastian worked diligently on the paperwork of the manor. He kept thinking about the story.

"Oh please…" he sighed and then remembered the bathroom incident. His left eyebrow twitched slightly. He pushed the thought out of his mind as he worked. He suddenly heard the door open. He looked up to see Maylene there in her sleeping gown, he blinked.

"Lady Maylene? Is there something you need? If you did you could have just rang the bell…" he stared at her as she walked over.

"Its alright." she smiled. "Sebastian, what did you think of the story?" she asked, smiling. He blinked.

"It was interesting enough." he said, he continued to work, but she closed the book. He looked up at her.

"We're not done talking yet." she said. He stared silently.

"You should rest, M'lady." he said simply. She walked over close to him, she leaned up to get a better view of his eyes.

"What if I'm not tired?" she nearly smirked. Sebastian stared at her. "You should stil-" His eyes widen when she put a slender finger to his lips.

"Shh..its just you and I.." she took a step even closer, till they were inches apart from each other.

She smiled. "You know… its times like this I wish you would…" Sebastian grunted with pain and tried to gasp but couldn't, his blood rushed down his body and stained the floor, Maylene pulled the bladeless hilt away from him, it dissolving into the demon's body.

"Just die." she smirked. Sebastian fell to his knees. Maylene knelt down and grabbed a handful of his raven hair.

"That blade was actually poison, Cantarella to be exact, a deadly poison only to demons." she said smirking. Sebastian shook with sickness, he began coughing up blood.

"W-Why Maylene.." She smiled and stood, her form began to change and rearrange into someone different. Sebastian's eyes widen when he stared into his won reflection.

"It must be difficult witnessing the woman you care for killing you." The reflection placed a white gloved finger to his lips.

"Don't worry, I'll take wonderful care of Maylene for you." he said and chaotic grin, he turned and left. Sebastian felt darkness creep around him.

"D-Damn it, Valen! To be caught off guard like that…" he attempted to get up but couldn't his body had become completely numb.

* * *

Maylene sat on her bed and brushed her long hair out, there was a knock and the door opened. Sebastian walked in. She blinked.

"Sebastian? I thought you might have been asleep already." Sebastian walked over, slipping off his tailcoat. She blinked.

"I can't sleep." he said. The candle went out, leaving the room dark. The only light that Maylene had to see with was the moonlight peering in through the curtains. Maylene felt her heart pump through her as she stared over to where Sebastian stood, his eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Is something wrong, M'lady?" Sebastian asked gently. He drew closer to her and knelt onto the bed, her eyes widen when he grabbed her wrists and pinned her down. Maylene went to scream but the white gloved hand covered it.

"Don't scream." he smirked. "I have no intention of harming you, infact I need you more then ever." he looked into her eyes.

"I need you."

Maylene tried to push him off but he was too strong. He smirked. "There is no use in struggling. I am so much stronger then you are." he lowered his lips to her ear.

"You will be perfect for what I am about to do to you…but you won't be the same once I'm through."

Maylene felt like crying. She struggled. He held her fast down. He smirked.

"So, tell me, how does it feel to have the man you love over top of you like this?" Maylene's eyes widen as she stared not at Sebastian, but at Valen, she struggled and he smirked.

"The more you struggle the more it is arousing it is for me!" he lowered his face down to hers and grinned.

"I think it's time for you to take a nap.." with that he forced his lips on hers, She felt exhausted and fainted. He picked her up and vanished.

Ciel Phatomhive couldn't sleep, he was craving candy. He got up and went to the Butler's room. His eyes widen.

"Sebastian!" He cried, he heard him groan. He got River and she quickly used her magic to withdraw the poison. She looked to Ciel. "Go get me some water!"

"No, I'll be fine…" Sebastian slowly stood. "We need to protect Maylene, Valen is here!" he said and headed to her room.

"You are in no condition to walk!" River cried. "I don't care, A butler never abandons his master.." he said and left. Ciel followed him.

"Sebastian, you are not even under contract why are you doing this?" he asked. Sebastian looked to him.

"I really don't have an answer for that…"

"Sebastian…" He continued on he went to Maylene's room for any clues, he closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Valen's scent…it's a bit far but I can smell it, this way.." with that, River, Ciel and Sebastian left to save Maylene!

* * *

This one is a bit longer! Chapter 5 complete!


	6. The Nutcracker and the Mouse King

Hey everyone, Its been a while since my last update, you see I threw my back out and I was in a lot of pain for a while, but now I'm alright! So Here is chapter six, Oh if any of you are interested, I would like to make some online friends you know to talk about fandom and such, if you have instant messengers then send me a message, also I will be drawing out the maid uniform and other characters so make sure you look for them either on my DA (Akanegasaki ) or look on my profile page! Alright here we go!

Sebastian: CDH does not own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis never knew that the demon whom kidnap Maylene was powerful, he knew he couldn't win against an elder, but he had to save, as if it was instinct. He just couldn't let her go. He didn't know for what purpose he wanted Maylene but he knew that he would save her.

On the outskirts of town was a large theatre where everyone would go for the most glorious productions and plays. Sebastian stopped at the entrance. He looked to his sister and ex-master.

"I sense him in here…Ciel, are you sure you can handle this?" he asked. The young master only nodded.

"Don't ask stupid questions." he said. River looked to them. "Let's go." she said and they walked in. It was dark and silent. Suddenly the stage lights flickered on and music began to play, the trio made they're way down to the stage and looked around.

"He has to be around here somewhere.." said River. Ciel remembered the song which played through the empty theatre.

"Hey, I know this melody." he said. The siblings looked to him.

"Its from the Nutcracker and the Mouse King." He said. "My family would see it every year."

"You are correct, the last surviving pure blood Phantomhive." came a voice from the back of the stage.

"Valen, show yourself." said Sebastian as he moved forward towards to the stage. Valen appeared with Maylene in hand which was dressed in dark blue short dress, her hair up and dancing slippers upon her feet.

"Isn't she lovely?" Valen asked with a crooked smile. "The nutcracker has always been a personal favorite of mine, and I believe Maylene fit's the part well of the female lead, don't you agree Sebastian?"

A low growl escape him. "You need to let M'lady Maylene go." he said calmly. Valen smiled devilishly.

"I can't do that, You see I NEED her…"

River glared. "What do you need a human for?! Give her back!" she demanded. Ciel stared.

Valen snaked a hand around the captive woman's waist.

"You see, she is a very important piece in this little chess game we have going…for she is very compatible with what I'm going to do."

"Which is?" Sebastian asked arching a brow. Valen smirked.

"To revive someone whom long past gone away…" he smirked. Sebastian glared. "No you will not, I will not allow you to cause any harm to Maylene."

"Oh? Why should I stop the pain when you so long so caused her the pain she can never get rid of…" he began. Sebastian stared.

"What on earth are you talking about…?"

"It was her sixteenth birthday, she was out with her friends whom was sent to distract her while her family prepared the party for her. She arrived home and to her surprise she found everyone she loved dead, torn apart from limb to limb. And then guess what happened? Its true her family was killed by a demon. A demon who was out for revenge." he laughed.

"And that demon was you." he said pointing to Sebastian, his eyes widen. "What?!"

"You don't remember as well because you were also traumatized." he said. He moved and crouched down upon the stage to be eye level with Sebastian.

"You were very angry…" he began. "Because of a demon hunting clan which killed your mother, Afina"

"No!"

"Yes, you wanted revenge for your mother's death and so you killed the family responsible, but who would of thought it be the family of the woman you've come to cherish!" he laughed.

"Silence!" Sebastian pulled out a knife and threw it, but it was in vain, Valen caught it and smiled.

"But you just couldn't kill her as well, you stared into her eyes and you lost your will for revenge and in the action of killing, you realized what you did, you broke the laws that bound you to hell, and you were severely punished for it. Very much so, that you forgot that little memory."

Sebastian looked down. River stepped in front of him. "Stay away from my brother! Stop playing your mind tricks on people!"

Valen stood. "I'm glad you could make it though…very soon." he began and looked to Maylene.

"You will be revived once more, demoness, mistress, beautiful woman that Lucifer called his wife."

"What?! Your not going to revive Lil-" River suddenly went flying back and hit the back wall.

"Silence, scum like you doesn't deserve to speak her name!" he said. Sebastian glared and went to strike, they began fighting. Blood dripping and pouring on the stage, the moon shown bright, to which stood Maylene, in a trace, the moonlight hit her as it rain blood from the two demons. On the floor around her, a strange symbol formed and flames burst from it, surrounding Maylene. Valen grinned maliciously.

"I have to thank you! Without your blood I wouldn't been able to activate the ceremony!" He laughed, his voice echoing. The wall of flame engulfed the maroon haired woman. Ciel ran up to attempt to save her but stopped seeing the flame. River slowly came to and stood.

"Brother!" she cried, Sebastian dived down to scoop her up but the flames were too strong, he couldn't get to her. He suddenly threw a knife to which struck the back of Valen's head. He dropped to the floor and looked to him.

"Y-You Bastard!" he hissed as blood dripped from his wound. Sebastian smiled and went to Maylene. The flames slowly died down. Valen smirked. "Y-You are…too..late.." he then turned to ash.

"Maylene are you alright?!" he asked. Maylene slowly opened her eyes, they glowed. She wore strange clothing, a long skirt with a matching top, her hair was a lot longer, out of her back were two black wings and from her head sprouted horns, sleek and black. She looked to him.

"Do not dare touch me you filthy Peon." she hissed. Sebastian slowly took a step back.

"M-Maylene?" he asked, such power he sensed from her, it made him tremble. River cried. "No!"

"Silence! Do not call me by that human's name." she smirked and tilted her head, revealing two fangs.

"I am Lilth, the succubus of Lucifer himself."

Sebastian stared silently, he had failed, how was he going to get Maylene back now…

Maylene jumped up and spread her wings. "There is so much to do….so little time." she looked to them.

"Be grateful I am in a wonderful mood, for I spared your lives for the next time we meet, I will kill you." With that she disappeared. Sebastian looked down.

"Its seems that I failed." Ciel looked to him.

"This is no time to be depressed! Now we will get her back, so shape up Sebastian!"

River walked over. "You do not understand, that is Lilith, Lucifer's wife, she is the second power fullest in Hell. We are just average demons, there is no way we could take her down." she explained.

"If there is a will, there is a way…come on let's return home and think of something.."

With that the trio left to come up with a plan to save Maylene.

* * *

A bit of a shorter chapter, but there is a lot of action in it! Whoo!

Sebastian: Why am I so helpless in this chapter?

CDH: Because later on you will get a very powerful weapon to fight with.

Sebastian: A weapon? Were you playing Crisis Core again?

CDH: . Yes, but the point is that chicks dig guys with swords. Especially overly sized ones.

Sebastian: Err..Read and Review please.


	7. The Blade of Morning Star

Heya, sorry for the long update I started college! So yeah I'm pretty busy! X3

Sebby: she doesn't own Kuroshitsuji

The manor was silent when they returned. Maylene is harboring a demon that is deadly even to her own kind. Sebastian sighed softly. River stared at him for a moment.

"Don't worry, we will find a way to save her."

"I have no doubt in that." he replied.

Everyone headed to they're rooms to rest, even the butler, who found himself quite exhausted lately.

"Maylene…" he muttered as he fell into a restless sleep.

_I did it. I know I did. At first I didn't remember if I did or not, but now I know I did it. I killed her parents…I did something even worse. _

_I remember the blood that was over me and laughed about it, the revenge was sweet. I don't when I came to actually start caring for a human woman. For that maid of all people! No…she wasn't a maid anymore…she changed into a different kind of woman. _

The next morning came in silence and Sebastian awoke on early and left on his own, he knew of one person that may help him. He wandered down the street and stood before the sign. 'UNDERTAKER'

He took a deep breath and stepped into the shop and looked around.

"heh, heh, heh…" he heard and looked over to the owner of the laugh. Undertaker smirked slightly.

"A masterless butler…what can I do for you?"

"I need your help, a friend of mine is processed by her.."

"Her?" The silver haired undertaker questioned.

"Lilith has been revived."

Undertaker stared in silence. "…So its like long ago isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Alright." Undertaker moved over to the table and wrote an address.

"Here, this is a friend of mine who may be able to help." he said and handed him the paper. He took it.

"Rin?"

"She's an esper, show her respect and she will help you."

Sebastian and nodded.

"Sebastian." Undertaker called. The butler turned and stared.

"Yes?"

"Be careful."

He nodded and left, he stared at the address and headed to that specific location. He walked into the shop. There was a sweet aroma that only demons could smell, he felt slightly dizzy from it.

"Renunckle." he muttered.

"Come here." said a voice within his mind. He stared unfazed and went to the back room. Once there, there was a large screen which hid the woman from view however, all one could see was her silhouette. There was only a small opening, he sat before the screen.

"Ms. Rin." Sebastian spoke in the highest respect.

"I know why you are here demon." she spoke and set a deck of tarot cards before him.

"Cut the deck." she spoke directly. Sebastian did so and looked to her.

"Draw a card, place it face down." she continued. Sebastian obeyed and looked to her. She flipped the card.

"You are here because a friend of yours in currently possessed by the demon Lilith." She drew a card and face it down, face up.

"You want to know how to stop her." she continued. Sebastian listened.

"There is one way, though it is almost an impossible task."

"Tell me what I need to do." he said directly. Rin smiled from behind the screen.

"Very well, in order to save your friend you must sever the two souls apart. When a demon possesses a human, their soul is attached to the human's. There is a way to separate it." She paused for a moment.

"There is a certain blade that can do this." she then continued.

"A sword?" he questioned.

"Correct. This blade is known as The Sword of Morning Star." She pulled the deck back through the space.

"It may look like a mere blade but it has a special ability. It can separate souls."

"Alright, where is this blade?"

"Hell." she replied with a smirk. Sebastian felt a tinge of annoyance as he looked to her.

"Very well." he got up and left.

"One more thing." she said. He turned and looked to her.

"20 bucks." she said holding her hand out. Sebastian handed her some money and left. He returned to the manor.

"Sebastian, do you really intend on returning to Hell?" River asked. He nodded. "I have to. "

"Then I'm coming with you." she said.

"It will be dangerous."

"I know but I can handle it." she smiled. Sebastian nodded.

"I'm coming as well." said Ciel.

"You cannot."

"Why not!?"

"Well because humans never survive Hell, so it be easier for us if you stay here." Sebastian explained.

"Very well." He sighed. River looked to her elder sibling and nodded. "Shall we go?" she asked. He nodded and the demon duo left.

"We will save Maylene…we have to." said Sebastian.

"Do you blame yourself?" she asked.

"….It's at least I can do." he repiled.

"Sebastian, I think you are becoming human…"

R and R


End file.
